Taylor Swift SongFiction
by Lion Eye's
Summary: This is a songFiction anf they are Taylor Swift songs, so hope you like.
1. Teardrop on my gutair

I looked over at Puck while we were having dinner which was a green curry. He was going out with this girl called Sophie or Sara my heart beat a little faster when I looked at him. He was shoveling as usual but then he jolted his head up and mine down. I just kept picking at my food so when Daphne and Puck was on their Third or forth helping I got up and when to bed. The next day I went to walk around town, I felt alone and down, Puck was on my mined, ever since he kissed me I had a feeling, When I got to the Diner I saw a poster on the door about a karaoke night that was tomorrow night,  
"Hey deary are you thinking of signing up?" I jolted my head up and there was the blue fairy but in her human form.  
"Yeah could I?"  
"Sure, here signup." Handing me a sheet I signed up and walked away

The next day I ate a little breakfast and then walked up to my room and went through the songs on my Ipod and by the time I chose the song it was 10:38 so I had to go down stairs and run out side so I got some air. I was running through the forest while I was running into town I felt hand around my stomace and Turned and there was Puck with his smile,  
"Were are you going? I've never seen you run all the way through the forest."  
"I was getting some air, so now your stalking me, nice reputation." I teased  
"I look after you, so if you get hurt I get the blame, so I can stalk you any time," he said this with a-matter-of-fact smile,  
"Yeah right. now let me go, I'm going home." but he didn't let me go, he jumped in the air and flew over the forest back home  
"Puck really you say I can't stay away from you but you can't stay away from me. so how is your girl friend,"  
With a frown he droped at a very fast rate  
"PUCK!" I was screaming at the top of my voice. before we hit the ground he glided a few inches off the ground. I pubched him in the arm and ran in side.

sneeking out of the house was easy when you know were the creaks are but the Queen of sneeks, just knows how to get out of a house. So when I creeped out of the house to the diner I got out with out anyone hearing me. Once I was out I ran so no one could come after me with out a good tracking scence. At the diner a guy was singing a song I haven't heard of.  
"Thanks, now is Sabrina singing 'Teardrops on my gutair' By Taylor Swift,"  
I walked up on stage and the music started and I waited till I started singing

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without _(I pushed a strand of hair out of my face)_

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes_ (Puck does have beautiful eye's)_  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_ (he does hve alot of me) _  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my face. I stepped of the stage and started walking home when I was walking into the forest I heared a voice  
"Why did you choose that song?" I turned around I saw Puck behind me  
"I don't know, it just felt like the right song to sing." Puck walked a little closer to me  
"So you love someone and they don't love you back?" he asked and he looked a little disapointed  
"Yeah, the girl he likes is so, well not for him she doesn't know who he really is or that she lives in a town ful of everafters." I could rant on  
"So, tell him how you feel I'm sure this everafter will love you. Who is he?"  
I looked at him shocked  
"So I'll tell him tomorrow. Are _you_ ok with that?"  
He nodded and he nearly flew off  
"Puck can you fly me home it's getting dark?"  
He gave a smile  
"So I have to save you again I need to get paid."  
Grabbing my hand we flew off.

The next day I went into the forest by the lake that was a great place to think  
"Have you told him yet?" I jumped and turned around and there was Puck  
"No, should I do it right now?" I was teasing him  
"Yeah I don't care."  
"Should I give him a kiss as well?"  
"You are sceriously trying to kill me."  
getting up from my seat I walked over over to him and gave him a kiss nd said  
"I love you."  
I walked back home and as I walked back I heard Puck say  
"Wow,"

I was on the couch reading one of the thousand of book in our house  
"Did you really mean what you said,"  
turning around I saw Puck  
"Yes, but Puck what about sophie or sara or what ever her name is?"  
"She dumped me, she was complaining how I didn't care for her and that I didn't talk to her."  
shrugging his shoulder I smiled  
"Sabrina would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"  
"Yeah."

* * *

Hoped you like it the next one will come out soon


	2. Picture to Burn

This is my first Song Fiction or what ever you call it. In this story Puck is going out with a Sabrina and then he is seen with another girl. Hope you like

* * *

"What!" Yelled Sabrina.  
"That's right Robins going out with Tessa right after he dated you," confirmed Georgia  
"Where and when do you hear this?" Asked Soph  
Sabrina was talking to her friends at the lunch table  
"Yesterday, and I didn't hear I saw them kissing, like full on kiss."  
Sabrina's heart dropped she got up saying she had to go to the bathroom and ran off before they saw her cry.

"Leiblings were going out for dinner, can you come down here."  
walking down the stairs Sabrina and Daphne got in the car.  
"Where's Puck?" Asked Sabrina,  
"He went out with his girl friend"  
Sabrina's heart dropped for the second time that day  
"Oh,"  
Sabrina just looked at the window and all hell brock loose in her.

At the diner was a stage and a microphone. Sitting in a empty buth they ordered food and waited.  
"Everyone can you listen up, we are having a Karaoke night so would anyone like to have a go."  
Sabrina put up her hand, she was cross with Puck for some reason  
"Yes Sabrina, what song?"  
Walking up she whispered the song in the waitresses and then the music started.

State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me (Puck did love him self more than anyone else)

So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying (he was a heart breaker and a bad lier)

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Why's really bad at lying

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You?re just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn  
State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you?ll be

?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You?re a redneck, heartbreak  
Who?s really bad at lying

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I?m concerned  
You?re just another picture to burn

And if you?re missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
?Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who?s really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

there was a round of apluse and then Sabrina saw Puck get up a run out of the diner with Tessa behind him. Sabrina got down and waited till they could go home.

* * *

Hope you like it was the best I could do

luv Lion Eye's


	3. You Belong with Me

Sorry it took a while but thanks to PenguinLoverGurlISI 8D I am going to keep writing. Hope you enjoy.

Daphne POV

What to do? What to do? I've spent the last few days on youtube and wasted the Giga bites, so I have to live out side for a week, I still sleep in the house but I have to be out side during the day.

"What to do, what to do?" can be heard from my mouth as I just say what I think great trick Huh. I've just past the building that's just turned into a clothing store, music store and arts store all into one, which is cool, awesome in fact which makes it… Coosome not my best but its still Daphneish.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do"

I know this song I listen to it on the radio at home. Who sings it again?

"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know your story like I do"

Taylor Swift that's who it's sung by. I like her she's really Coosome.

"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time"

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me"

I like this song. (Humming along to song)

"Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy?"

"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me"

"Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me"

"Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe?

You belong with me

You belong with me"

I start to notice that I have walked into the store. I walk out and look at my watch, which is awesome as it is blue and has Mickey mouse on it.

"4:29, damit!" Great now I have to run home. I may be 13 but being locked out of the house also meant I had to be home at 4:30.

"Just Great"

I start walking and then jog and then start bolting for home.

"Can't be late, Can't be late," I pant to motivate myself.

I put my head down and start running faster my brown hair flying behind me and my small frame moving in a blur.

I hit the main street and run straight into someone and we both fall to the ground.

"Ooohhhhhh, ouch." I turn my head and see a boy who is in my science class.

"Sorry, I was in a rush," I get up really quickly and I hold my hand out

"What were you thinking you weirdo," says a voice from behind me, I turn and see Bailey this girl is the class bully. Perfect appearance blonde and stick thin, green eyes and she's tall.

"Why'd you run in to my 'boy friend'" she exaggerated the word boy friend

"Sorry for running into your boy friend but I'm running late and I have to go. So bye." And I run off.

I sat at the table thinking 'Why would David (That's his name) be Baileys BF he's so quiet and kind and she's well a bitch.

I'm still contemplating this when my phone rings. I excuse myself and answer the call.

"Hello, this is Daphne speaking who is this?"

"Hi, It's David I'm calling to apologize about earlier."

I was in shock for a second or two.

"Oh hi, that's fine I should have been looking where I was going any way."

"Well she was being rude and she thinks you were doing it on purpose, she won't think that it was a accident, so I have called to apologize on her behalf."

"You know that she will kill you if she finds out, and I don't feel like being the cause of your death."

"Doesn't matter." He flicks off that remark and continues "What are you doing tomorrow cause I was wondering if you would like to get a milk shake or something?"

My mouth hang open and I nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see me.

(Gulp)"Yeah, that would be fun, and you know something?"

"What's that?"

"She doesn't deserve a guy like you."

"Well whom do I deserve?" he asks

I start to laugh 

"How can I know you have to choose,"

"Then I guess I know who,"


End file.
